


Woodland Hunting

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A call-out in Cumbria goes a little bit wrong for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bet-d by natchris. Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures.

The anomaly alarm blared throughout the ARC. Matt abandoned his plants and quickly made his way to the hub, where Jess was typing at top speed.

“What have you got, Jess?” he asked, as the rest of the team clattered into the room.

“Still zeroing in on the exact location, but it’s in the lake district, specifically Cumbria,” Jess responded. “It looks like you’re up for a lovely drive north.”

“This is why we need a helicopter,” muttered Connor.

“Becker, you drive one car, I’ll handle the other.” Matt started handing out instructions as he grabbed a freshly charged black box from Jess’ stash. “Everybody, grab your gear and meet in the garage in 10 minutes. Jess, keep us updated as to the location and any possible creature incursions.”

“Yes, sir!” Jess threw him a cheeky salute and returned to her screens.

The team jogged off in separate directions. Matt nodded to Lester, who was watching from his office, and then headed off to collect his field kit. He also needed to stop by the armoury and see what weaponry Becker had left him.

Fifteen minutes later, two black vehicles sped out of the ARC compound, headed north. It didn’t take long for Jess to find them a more definite location.

“Matt, the anomaly is just outside a little village called Cartmel. I am sending the directions to your GPS. It should take about four hours for you to get there. There are no creature sightings yet.”

“Thank you, Jess. Keep monitoring the situation. Did you get that, Becker?”

“Right behind you, Matt.”

***

Four hours later, the team pulled into a walker’s parking spot on the outskirts of Cartmel. Climbing out, Matt turned to Connor.

“Do you have a fix on the anomaly?”

Connor was fiddling with a handheld detector. “It looks like it’s that way, up in the hills.” Connor pointed across the fields. “We might have a bit of a walk.”

“Thanks. Jess, are you reading us?”

“Right here Matt.”

“Is there anything that we might come across outside of the actual village that could cause complications?”

“There’s a race course, apparently. There are no races scheduled there any time soon though so you should be pretty clear, although you might come across some horse riders. Could be some walkers as well, they are pretty common in Cumbria. And there is a golf course up on the hill between Cartmel and Grange-over-sands.”

“Thanks, Jess. Any sightings?”

“Not yet, but there isn’t much in the way of local media in the area. I’ll keep looking.”

“Alright let’s go. Connor, you’re in charge of directions.”

Climbing over a stile, the team began the trek toward the hills. Connor directed them up a slope toward a wooded area. Matt sighed. Copses meant plenty of places for prehistoric animals to hide. Becker glanced at him, and quirked his mouth. He understood exactly what the team leader was thinking.

Both Matt and Becker, shifted to a higher alert level once they entered the trees. Connor navigated them to a small hollow, where the anomaly glittered brightly among the bushes.

“Jess, do you still read us?”

“Coming through loud and clear, Matt.”

“We’ve reached the anomaly. Connor is setting up the locking device now.”

Becker was peering through the undergrowth, EMD gun raised. Abby was carefully trod the ground immediately surrounding the anomaly, scanning for signs of an incursion. Just as Connor activated the locking device, the comms crackled to life.

“Matt, a local farmer has just called in a dog attack to the police in Cartmel. He found one of his free range chickens mauled and half eaten at the border of his land. The location is just on the other side of the woods that you’re in.”

“Did he see a dog?”

“No. There are no previous reports of attacks in the area either.”

“Bugger.”

Becker had become even more vigilant and attentive to any slight sound or movement around him. Connor was also warily watching the surrounding area.

“Abby?”

“I think I found some tracks. They’re small, so the creature can’t be too large. Bad news is, there are definitely multiple animals. Connor, what do you think? “

Connor crouched down, letting Abby stand to guard his back, their teamwork effortlessly smooth after so many years.

“Definitely some kind of small therapod. I’d need to see it to get a further identification.”

“Therapods, lovely.” Becker didn’t sound pleased. Neither was Matt. Therapods were nasty beasts in general.

“How large, Connor?”

“Give the size of the tracks and the spacing? Fifty, maybe sixty centimeters. They might be able to take a nice chunk out of your calf, but they’re unlikely to full-on attack a human. Chickens sound about right for their prey size.”

“Jess, do we have any back up?”

“I’m scrambling B team. Lester is trying to borrow a helicopter from somewhere. Let us know when you have a confirmed sighting.”

“A helicopter?” piped up Connor.

“I don’t think we want to know what favours he’s calling in, guys. He looks pretty cranky.”

“I saw something,” Becker barked.

“Hold on, Jess. Where, Becker?”

“It darted across the gap in the trees there. It looked blue and feathery. Definitely not a bird.”

“There!”

“Got one!”

Connor and Abby cried out at the same time, accompanied by bursts from their EMDs. Matt whipped around to see Abby jogging off in one direction, with Connor scanning the trees in another.  
“Connor, I hit mine. Come and have a look.”

Matt sighed. “Jess, we have multiple creatures. Get the team here as soon as possible. And make sure they bring cages.”

Connor was examining the unconscious creature. “By the looks of the jaw, I’m guessing this is a Mei long, one of the early troodontids from the early Cretaceous period.”

“We know there’s at least one more on the loose. There could be a lot more if they live in packs. I don’t suppose you two have come across them before?”

Connor shook his head. “We were stuck much further into the Cretaceous period. All other therapods we’ve come across have been pack animals though, or at least lived in family groups.”

Another EMD discharge was accompanied by a shout from Becker. “Look alive, there are definitely more out here and they’re quick.”

“Connor, you and Abby get that one back through the anomaly. Stay close and pick off any that come back here. Becker and I will start sweeping the immediate area.”

Matt started walking, asking Jess to direct him towards the farm she had mentioned. There was already evidence of Mei activity, so it would be a good place to start.

Matt and Becker had been walking for about ten minutes when the undergrowth around them started to rustle. They both tensed.

One of the blue feathered creatures burst out, running at the two men with a high pitched cry. It appeared to be a signal of some sort as more came into view, all attacking.

Matt swore and dropped the cage that Abby had given him to bring back any that they managed to stun.

“Jess, they’re hunting in packs! Warn the others.” That was all Matt could get out before he was focused on avoiding wicked looking claws and attempting to stun the creatures.

Becker and Matt tried to stick together, but the Mei were damned smart. In avoiding the charging creatures, the two men slowly drifted away from each other. Matt could barely comprehend what was going on. He could only try and hit the blue blurs as they ran back and forth in front of him. Time seemed to both speed up and slow down, and soon he couldn’t hear the whine of Becker’s EMD anymore.

He stumbled on a rock and that was all it took. A Mei got a lucky swipe in and tore a chunk from Matt’s calf.

He yelled in pain, but managed to stun the bastard as it came in for another go. Knowing that he couldn’t stay where he was, Matt headed for the slight clearing he could see not far away. He would need a clear field of fire if he wanted to get out of this.

Reaching the clearing, he picked a tree that was a bit further away from the others and didn’t have too much underbrush obscuring the lines of view. Reaching it, he leaned against it and then slid down to the ground when his leg could no longer support his weight. He stretched his bad leg out in front of him and surveyed the damage.

Matt gritted his teeth as he tried to pull off his button up shirt with one hand, the other hand always keeping pressure on his calf. He managed to get it off and tied tightly around the wound. He wiped his hands on his t-shirt, smearing blood everywhere and then picked up his weapon again, holding it firmly.

Grunting in pain he tried the comms. “Jess? Where’s that back up?”

“It’s nearly there. Matt, are you okay?”

“It’s merely a flesh wound.” He was aiming for levity, but the pain in his voice made it fall flat. “Seriously, Jess, I have pressure on it and I still have my EMD. Just get a medic to me as soon as you can.”

A rustling sound to his left made Matt whip his head and his gun hand around, bringing his other hand up to steady the weapon. The familiar blue feathers came flying toward him, scenting the blood. He managed to get a shot off that caught the creature a metre and a half from his position.

He sighed in relief and slumped back against the tree. “Becker, where are you?”

***

Connor and Abby had taken down three more Mei and bundled them quickly through the anomaly. Jess had informed them that the back up team would be with them shortly. Abby wanted to go and help Matt.

“Abby, stay where you are.”

“But, Matt…”

“Stay there. I don’t want you and Connor splitting up, and the anomaly needs to stay guarded. We are in even more trouble if something damages the locking device.”

“Sit tight Abby, I’m closing in on Matt’s position.” Becker’s voice was calm as it came over the comms.

Connor and Abby looked at each other. Waiting sucked. Silently, they turned their attention to watching the woods around them once more.

***

Becker stalked silently through the undergrowth, all senses alert. Since being separated from Matt he had stunned 4 of the little blighters. Two had gone into the cage that he and Matt had dropped. The other two he had stunned a second time, hoping that it would keep them down until the back up team arrived.

He was worried about Matt, but he had to be careful in making his way toward the team leader. It wouldn’t help Matt if Becker got injured as well.

He heard an EMD fire not too far away and picked up the pace. Rounding a tree he came across Matt, who had two creatures stunned not far from his feet.

“Matt, are you okay?”

Matt turned his head and threw Becker a tired, pain filled smile. “I’m holding my own. They’re fast buggers though. They get too close for comfort before I can get a shot off.”

Becker knelt down at Matt’s side. He reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, eyes filled with worry. Matt leaned into the touch.

“I’ll be fine.” A moment later, Matt gave a shout. “Becker, behind you!”

Becker whirled around, finger already squeezing the trigger. He clipped the sprinting Mei, then pumped another shot into it for good measure as it collapsed. He stood and walked over to prod the creature with his toe, while scanning the immediate surroundings for any more threats.

“Becker, the back up team has arrived. I’m sending the medic and a couple of men to your location.” Jess’ voice was a welcome relief.

The rest of the mission was a whirl of activity. The medic patched up Matt as best as he could in the field and then took him back to the ARC via helicopter. Becker took charge and, leaving a pair of men guarding the anomaly with Connor, he and Abby headed the sweep of the area, taking down and caging the rest of the Mei that they could track, to be bundled back through the anomaly.

They finished up as dusk rolled in. The anomaly closed soon after nightfall. Becker tasked two men to stay in Cartmel for another day or so, just in case any of the creatures had evaded them and then packed everyone into the vehicles and head home.

***

It was late in the evening when Becker arrived at Matt’s flat. All his reports were done and submitted to Lester. The armoury was clean and all the EMD’s were recharged, with orders in for more energy packs. He had also written up a memo in support of Abby, ensuring that more cages would be included in the field kit for future missions.

Using his key, he slipped quietly into the flat, hoping that Matt was doing as ordered by the doctors and sleeping.

“Becks?” Apparently Becker’s hopes were not being answered, though the voice that called out to him was tired and groggy. At least it sounded like Matt was in the bedroom.

“I’m here,” he replied, walking into the bedroom. “Are you okay?”

“I could use my own personal hot waterbottle.” Matt was trying for levity again, but Becker could read the vulnerability in his voice.

“Of course you could.” Becker stripped off efficiently and crawled into bed to curl himself carefully around Matt’s Back. He didn’t want to jostle Matt’s leg and cause more pain, though he’d be lucky to feel anything, given the amount of painkillers the Irishman was on.

He buried his face in Matt’s hair, breathing in his scent and reassuring himself that his lover was still there, still with him.

“Go to sleep, Becks,” Matt whispered sleepily.

“Yes dear.”


End file.
